List of Ice Hockey Players of Asian Descent
This is a list of ice hockey players who have ancestry in East Asia and/or Southeast Asia. : Players with NHL experience Active Retired Names in italics have won the Stanley Cup. Notable players without NHL experience Active * Brandon Wong (Canadian), Center: Born in Canada of Chinese and Canadian parents. Currently playing for the Indy Fuel of the ECHL. Attended Ottawa Senators Training Camp in 2014. * Jason Robertson, (American), Right Wing: Player of Filipino descent was drafted by the Dallas Stars in the 2nd round (39th overall) of the 2017 NHL Entry Draft. * Tyler Inamoto, (American), Defenceman: Player of Japanese descent was drafted by the Florida Panthers in the 5th round (133rd overall) of the 2017 NHL Entry Draft. * Cliff Pu, (Canadian), Forward: Player of Chinese descent was drafted by the Buffalo Sabres in the 3rd round (69th overall) of the 2016 NHL Entry Draft. * Tyler Wong, (Canadian), Right Wing: Player of Chinese descent was undrafted and signed an AHL contract to play for the Chicago Wolves. He scored a hat-trick in his preseason debut for the Vegas Golden Knights of the NHL in the franchises' first preseason game. He has not played a NHL regular season match. * Jonathan Ang, (Canadian), Centre: Player of Malaysian descent was drafted by the Florida Panthers in the 4th round (94th overall) of the 2016 NHL Entry Draft. * Nick Suzuki, (Canadian), Centre: Player of Japanese descent was drafted by the Vegas Golden Knights in the 1st round (13th overall) of the 2017 NHL Entry Draft. * Jett Woo, (Canadian), Defenceman: Player of Chinese descent was drafted by the Vancouver Canucks in the 2nd round (36th overall) of the 2018 NHL draft. * Austin Wong, (Canadian), Forward: Player of Chinese descent was drafted by the Winnipeg Jets in the 7th round (215th overall) of the 2018 NHL draft. * Zachary Yuen, (Canadian), Defenceman: Player of Chinese descent was drafted by the Winnipeg Jets in the 4th round (119th overall) of the 2011 NHL Entry draft. * Parker Foo, (Canadian), Forward: Player of Chinese descent was drafted by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 5th round (144th overall) of the 2017 NHL Entry Draft. * Andong Song, (Chinese), Defenceman: Player of Chinese descent was drafted by the New York Islanders in the 6th round (172nd overall) of the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. He became the first Chinese-born player to be selected by an NHL hockey team. * Dean Yakura, (Japanese), Center: Player of Chinese descent has played most of his career in the FHL and the ECHL, most recently with the Adirondack Thunder. * Ryan Suzuki, (Canadian), Center: Player of Japanese descent is a top prospect who was selected first overall in the OHL Entry draft by the Barrie Colts in 2017. He is eligible to be drafted into the NHL in 2019. * Tyler Ho, (Canadian), Forward: Player of Chinese descent is a prospect playing for the Vancouver Giants of the WHL. He is eligible to be drafted into the NHL in 2019. * Nick Robertson * Nick Wong * Jonah Imoo, (Canadian), Goaltender: Player of Japanese descent attended the Los Angeles Kings training camp. When he made his AHL Debut for the Ontario Reign, he was backed up by his father, Dusty Imoo, the goalie coach for the LA Kings and the 1998 Team Japan Olympic goaltender. * Tyler Sikura, (Canadian), Left Wing: Player of Japanese descent is signed by the Rockford IceHogs of the AHL. Retired * Jomar Cruz, (Canadian), Goaltender: A son of Filipino expatriates in Canada was drafted by the Washington Capitals in the 2nd round (49th overall) of the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. * Frank Joo, (Canadian), Defense: Player of Korean descent was drafted by the Washington Capitals in the 8th round (164th overall) of the 1984 NHL Entry Draft. * Hiroyuki Miura, (Japanese), Defence: First Japanese player to be drafted by a NHL team. The Montreal Canadiens chose him in the 11th round (260th overall) of the 1992 NHL Entry Draft. Currently not playing. * Torrie Jung, (Canadian), Goaltender: Mixed background of Chinese and Irish. Drafted by the Tampa Bay Lightning in the 7th round (183rd overall) of the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. * Martin Kariya (Canadian), Center: Younger brother of Paul and Steve Kariya. Mixed background of Japanese and Scottish. * Ryan Kuwabara, (Canadian), Right Wing: Born in Canada of Japanese parents, drafted by the Montreal Canadiens in the 2nd round (39th overall) of the 1990 NHL Entry Draft. * Matt Oikawa, (Canadian), Right Wing: Player of Japanese descent was drafted by the Washington Capitals in the 9th round (226th overall) of the 1997 NHL Entry Draft. * Shim Kyuin, (South Korean), Left Wing: Second Korean-born player to be drafted by a NHL team. The Edmonton Oilers chose him in the 8th round (181st overall) of the 1992 NHL Entry Draft. * Steve Tsujiura, (Canadian), Center: Player of Japanese descent was drafted by the Philadelphia Flyers in the 10th round (205th overall) of the 1981 NHL Entry Draft. Other * Taro Tsujimoto: An imaginary ice hockey player that was legally drafted by the NHL's Buffalo Sabres in the 11th round of the 1974 NHL Entry Draft * Rod Langway: Hockey Hall of Fame member born in Taipei, Taiwan when father was stationed there in the United States Military, not of Aisan ancestory but only NHL player to date born in Taiwan. Category:Players by Ethnic Background